The present invention relates to a tread surface profile for a pneumatic vehicle tire that has a radial carcass construction with a belt-like reinforcement. The tread surface profile comprises a circumferentially extending, centrally disposed zigzagged linear rib, and a plurality of profiled blocks that are separated in the circumferential direction by lateral channels. The profiled blocks are shaped and arranged in such a way that pairs of them, i.e. a profiled block from each side of the rib, form an S-shaped configuration that is disposed diagonally over the width of the tread surface. Disposed on both sides of the rib are longitudinal channels that extend in the circumferential direction, and to which the aforementioned lateral channels are connected.
Tread surface profiles of this general type have good traction and stability when moving straight ahead; such profiles are also able to remove water well, and run quietly. However, the arrangement and design of the ribs and blocks represents a compromise solution with respect to all of the profile properties. Thus, depending upon requirements, one and/or another of the properties is preferred, and the profile is accordingly shaped in a specific yet selectable manner.
Since, for example, in the automobile industry vehicles are increasingly being developed with distinctly reduced drag coefficients, the so-called C.sub.w value, and additionally with more quietly running motors, the vehicle noise is determined more and more by the operating noise of the tires. Furthermore, in a number of states the lawmakers are revising the laws so that in the future noisy vehicles will no longer be permitted on the streets.
Starting with the understanding that therefore a vehicle tire will not be permitted to generate much operating noise, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tread surface profile that produces less noise. At the same time, the safety features with regard to operating under wet conditions should be optimized.